Soba Ni Iru Kara
by Eliorah
Summary: Sin poder evitarlo, sonrío, al fin te has dado cuenta de que nunca me fui de tu lado, jamás has estado sola, porque yo estoy contigo. Lo sé, y tú lo sabes; el momento de reunirnos nuevamente está más cercano de lo que pudimos haber imaginado. SasuSaku/AU


**Disclaimer:** Nop, Naruto no me pertenece, ya que si fuera así… El SasuSaku sería una indiscutible realidad desde el primer capítulo de la serie xD. Aunque éste fanfic sí es todo mío.

**Summary:** Y sin poder evitarlo, sonrío, porque al fin te has dado cuenta de que nunca me fui de tu lado, jamás has estado sola, porque yo estoy contigo. Lo sé… Y tú lo sabes… El momento de reunirnos nuevamente está más cercano de lo que pudimos haber imaginado. SasuSaku.

**Nota:** Está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas, ya sean metroflogs, fotologs, foros, o lo que sea, no doy permiso a nadie. Este fanfic está única y exclusivamente disponible en esta Web.

* * *

**·:Soba Ni Iru Kara:·**

(Porque estoy contigo)

**By: **Rioko001

* * *

.

.

_¿Sabes lo que quisiera en este momento?_

_._

—Oi, Sakura ¿Dónde quieres que ponga esto?—preguntó el pelinegro sosteniendo una caja llena de libros.

.

—Huh… Ponla en el librero, Sasuke-kun—contestó la joven, colgando unas cortinas blancas con detalles plateados en las orillas—, luego los acomodaré—agregó.

.

—Hn, yo lo haré—decidió simplemente mientras se dirigía a dicho mueble y empezaba a ordenar los libros en él.

.

—¡Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun!—agradeció sonriéndole dulcemente, él se limitó a emitir uno de sus clásicos monosílabos.

.

La chica de rosados cabellos sonrió felizmente, perdiéndose en el perfil del azabache. Se sentía tan emocionada, finalmente tenían una casa propia… solos ella y él.

.

_Que compartieras aunque sea un minuto conmigo y no una noche cuando ya no puedo mirarte a los ojos…_

_._

Sus ojos negros se abrieron de par en par al leer aquello, una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien hasta perderse en su barbilla, era como si la sangre se le hubiese congelado en las venas.

.

—¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Estás aquí?

.

Se sobresaltó ligeramente al oír la voz de Sakura desde la sala, la cual lo había sacado de su ensimismamiento, con rapidez tomó el papel y volvió a guardarlo en el sobre. Observó ansiosamente a su alrededor buscando un lugar donde poder ocultarla, podía escuchar los pasos de ella acercándose a la habitación. Guardó el sobre y se tumbó en la cama justo antes que ella entrara.

.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó inocentemente, él se puso de pie y fue hasta donde ella se hallaba.

.

—¿Acaso te molesta verme?—dijo, enarcando una ceja.

.

—No, claro que no y lo sabes—negó rápidamente—, es sólo que me parece raro.

.

—Me tomé el resto del día libre—simplificó, encogiéndose de hombros, luego sonrió de lado mientras cerraba uno de sus ojos—¿O no puedo?

.

Sakura sonrió también, sabiendo de antemano lo que seguía.

.

—Si de mí dependiese, te quedarías todos los días conmigo, Sasuke-kun—comentó pícaramente.

.

—Hm… Suena tentador, podría considerarlo—musitó mientras rozaba con sus manos la cintura de la chica y pasaba hacia su espalda.

.

Pronto sus labios se encontraban unidos, moviéndose con ímpetu al unísono, cuando Sakura se dio cuenta estaba recostada sobre la cama con Sasuke sobre su cuerpo mientras sus manos acariciaban abrasadoramente cada curva de su anatomía. Gimió suavemente cuando la lengua de él se introdujo en su boca, saboreando cada recodo de su cavidad. Definitivamente el chico debía tomarse días libre más seguido.

.

Y Sasuke olvidó, por un instante, lo que aquél papel decía.

.

_Desearía no haber sido tan frío y haber aprovechado mejor el tiempo que estuviste conmigo…_

_._

Abrió sus obres esmeralda con pesadez y sonrió al encontrarse con el pacífico rostro de su amado, su cabello negro azulado caía agraciadamente sobre una de sus níveas mejillas. Dejó escapar un suave suspiro recordando fugazmente todo lo acontecido hace un par de horas, logrando que un sonrojo adornara su fino rostro de porcelana, se dispuso a cubrir mejor su desnudez con las sábanas para evitar el frío, pues ya era de noche. Dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia el rostro del muchacho y frunció tenuemente las cejas, notó que su piel se veía más pálida de lo normal y había unas suaves sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos. Desechó esos pensamientos y se acercó al cuerpo de él, buscando su calor. Seguro que era su imaginación y nada más.

.

_Que sepas que te quiero y no que lo supongas cuando ya no estoy contigo…_

_._

—¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?—reclamó, juntando débilmente las cejas rosadas.

.

—¿Hubiera servido de algo?—alegó con simpleza, su voz sonaba tan inexpresiva como siempre.

.

—Merecía saberlo, Sasuke-kun—contraatacó ella, enojada y triste a la vez.

.

—Ahora ya es tarde para eso—dijo, apartando la mirada.

.

Unos suaves golpes se oyeron en la puerta y segundos después una mujer joven de cabello negro entró a la habitación.

.

—Haruno-san, su tiempo de visita acabó.

.

—Ha-hai—asintió la joven, sentía como si se le secara la garganta por momentos—, enseguida salgo—agregó, la pelinegra asintió y salió, dejándoles solos de nuevo.

.

­Sakura llevó su mirada hacia Sasuke, él permanecía callado y con sus oscuros obres enfocados en sus propias manos, lo que claramente era una manera para evitar cruzarse con los ojos de ella, además, su semblante no mostraba nada, pero aun así podía notar que él también se sentía triste… sus apagados ojos lo delataban.

.

—Yo… me tengo que ir, Sasuke-kun—dijo con voz ahogada, pues ella hubiera querido permanecer más tiempo ahí.

.

—Entiendo—mencionó únicamente. La Haruno avanzó hacia la puerta lentamente, entristecida por su actitud tan… insensible. Pero antes de salir, se giró a encararlo una vez más.

.

—Te veré mañana—afirmó, aunque casi sonaba como una pregunta. Sasuke levantó su mirada y la vio a los ojos finalmente, luego sonrió de forma sutil.

.

—Sí—contestó, la vio sonreír como una niña, contenta. Con sus ojos verdes iluminados, salió por fin de la habitación. La suave sonrisa de Sasuke se borró al instante.

.

Y se sintió culpable…

.

Sabía que no podría cumplirlo.

.

_Que me enviaras una sonrisa, no un ramo de flores cuando ya no puedo apreciar su aroma…_

_._

—¡Eres un tonto, Sasuke!—chilló fuera de sí, las lágrimas brotaban incesantemente de sus ojos jade—¡Estúpido! ¡Dijiste que estarías ahí, que no me dejarías sola!

.

—Sa-Sakura, tranquilízate por favor—le rogaba su madre, tratando de sostenerla mientras la pelirrosa lloraba.

.

—¿Porqué se fue, okā-san? ¿P-Por qué?—cuestionó, con la voz quebrada a causa de los sollozos, la señora Haruno se limitó a abrazarla para brindarle su apoyo… Era lo único que podía hacer por ella.

.

_Quisiera que estrecharas mi mano… no que apoyes tu cuerpo sobre mi tumba…_

_._

Se encontraba recostada sobre su cama, justo en el centro de ésta, con los brazos extendidos descuidadamente hacia los lados y con la mirada fija en el techo. Sus ojos se veían bastante enrojecidos y algo hinchados, vacíos; sus mejillas, más blancas de lo normal, se hallaban húmedas por las lágrimas. Un fino y gélido sudor salía por cada poro de su piel y su respiración se había tornado ligeramente inconstante. Su cabello rosa estaba desparramado sobre la almohada y sentía como su corazón bombeaba cada vez más aprisa.

.

Su vista se volvió levemente borrosa y, sin saber porqué, dirigió su mirada hacia su izquierda con lentitud. Sus obres esmeralda se abrieron de par en par a la vez que nuevas lágrimas emanaban de ellos. Simplemente no podía creer lo que veía.

.

_Y sin poder evitarlo, sonrío, porque al fin te has dado cuenta de que nunca me fui de tu lado, jamás has estado sola, porque yo estoy contigo. _

_._

_Observo como tus empalidecidos labios se curvan débilmente, formando una suerte de sonrisa. Lo sé… Y tú lo sabes… El momento de reunirnos nuevamente está más cercano de lo que pudimos haber imaginado. Sin dejar de sonreír, desaparezco, no sin antes murmurarte algo. Sé que me escuchaste…_

_._

_… Te vi asentir casi imperceptiblemente._

_._

Sakura sonrió una última vez, sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente, recordando el eco lejano de la voz de su amado y, con sus palabras resonando en sus pensamientos, fue a reencontrarse con él.

.

Un solitario frasco de píldoras yacía, completamente vacío, en su mortecina mano derecha…

.

**_"Estaré esperándote allá"_**

.

.

**.·.·.·.εїз.·.·.·.(-ƒiи-).·.·.·.εїз.·.·.·.**

.

.

* * *

Vaya… Es la primera vez que _mato_ a Sasuke-kun y a Sakura-chan, debo decir que se siente… _extraño_.

Debo agregar que me inspiré en uno de mis propios fics... especificamente en el capítulo 6 de "Amándote en la oscuridad" aunque esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que sucederá en aquel fic jejeje

Por si alguien no entendió, la carta que tenía Sasuke era algo así como un examen que le decía que tenía "X" enfermedad terminal y no le quiso decir a Sakura, sino hasta que ya la muerte la tenía cerca TTuTT

Bueno, espero que este intento de fic les gustara aunque sea un poquito, y me dejen sus reviews jejeje n_nU No tengo mucho que decir, estoy en exámenes y se supone que debería estar estudiando para Derechos Humanos TT-TT Así que me despido, estaré esperando sus opiniones sobre este drabble, ya saben que no necesitan estar registrados en FanfictionNet para dejarme su comentario ¡Sayonara!

¡Nos Leemos en mis otros Fanfics!

**)O**_**.o**_**(·:R**_**i**__**o**_**ko**_**0**__**0**_**1:·)**_**o.**_**O(**


End file.
